


[RickRen] It Feels Right

by theundeadsiren (rhoen)



Series: March 2015 [8]
Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Becoming Something More, Condoms, M/M, One Night Stands, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/theundeadsiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kieren's not in the habit of picking guys up in bars, but the one time he does it, it's not a bad experience. At all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[RickRen] It Feels Right

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 100th fic on AO3! (It says 101, but one is a translation, so I'm not counting it.) I do have other accounts, and there are some things I never posted... this is actually one of them. I wrote it almost a year ago, and for someone who... well, I'm pretty sure they don't care any more. Which sucks, but it is what it is.
> 
> As always, if you're underage, please don't read this. And if you can't respect my wishes and fucking read it anyway, don't comment. That's... *shudders* pls just don't.
> 
> Un-beta'd.
> 
> **You cannot take this fic and translate or upload it anywhere - in part or in full - without my express permission.**

When he woke, Kieren wasn't really surprised to find him gone, but he'd still hoped that the guy would have at least stayed to say goodbye - they hadn't even swapped names. There was still an indentation in the large bed next to Kieren where the guy had lain, but it was cold to the touch. He had probably left before it got light, which would have been not long after Kieren had fallen asleep, completely exhausted.

Sitting up, Kieren focused on the pleasurable aches throughout his body, letting the physical sensations distract him from the mental fog he hadn't yet shaken. Last night had been good. Last night had been unbelievable. Kieren struggled to remember if he'd ever felt such a sweet ache blossoming every time he moved before, but so far he was drawing a blank. The guy had been all over him, and had a stamina that outstripped his impressive physique - muscular without being too hard and unyielding, and definitely earned through physical discipline rather than narcotics. Alcohol had been the only thing between them last night, and while Kieren wasn't sure how much the guy had had to drink before hooking up with him, he knew he'd not really had enough to excuse how quickly he'd pressed against the guy, teasing and begging for his attention with soft touches of his lips and hands. But fuck, something about him had short-circuited Kieren's brain, and the second it became apparent that he was open to attention from guys, Kieren had tried his luck. He wasn't really in the habit of hooking up with guys in clubs, but if this was the result, maybe he should do it more often and see if he could get this lucky again.

As he slowly slid from beneath the covers and stood, stretching, Kieren's eyes shifted towards the bin that had been moved closer to his bed. It was full of tissues, god knew how many condoms, and also an empty tube of lubricant - a partly-used one was left abandoned on the floor, as was a box of tissues, and a few slivers of foil from condom wrappers. They'd mostly stuck to the bed after managing to stumble in from the hallway, their hands tearing at each other’s clothing, but Kieren remembered the way he'd been pretty much jumped as he came back from the bathroom, strong arms wrapping around him and lifting him as he was hungrily kissed. The guy had then fucked him standing up, taking Kieren's weight in his arms and holding him securely as Kieren wrapped his legs around the guy's waist and his arms around his neck. When the effort was too much, Kieren had been pinned against the wall, moaning loudly as he was thrust into repeatedly. His thighs had never moved from around the guy's waist and his feet never touched the ground.

What he wouldn't give for a night like that again, he sighed. They'd fucked in every position they could think of, and Kieren's body had arched and twisted in pleasure so often he was no wonder he ached all over. The only thing he lamented was waking alone, and the dull headache he could feel threatening. The headache he could fix, though; the being alone, not so much. As he slipped back into bed after downing two glasses of water and carrying a third back to the bedroom, he tugged the covers comfortingly around himself, trying to focus on the warmth and pleasant boneless sensation he somehow still felt, rather than on the emptiness beside him.

-

Kieren didn't get mail often, so the hand-delivered envelope bearing 'K. Walker' that sat on the doormat just inside the main entrance wasn't something he'd expected to see. After quickly worrying about and then discounting the idea that it might be from his landlord, he paused long enough to open it and read what was written on the single sheet of paper within.

He hadn't really thought much about the guy since that weekend - well, not unless daydreaming for the two days afterwards and then reliving fragments of their night in vivid detail every time he masturbated counted - but Kieren was thinking about him now as he headed to work. The letter was in his bag, carefully tucked away, as he considered the contents.

Firstly, there had been an apology for knowing Kieren's name – the guy said he'd seen an envelope on the table in the hallway on his way out, which Kieren supposed was forgivable. He'd do the same thing if a letter was right there as he knew his own mail was - he had a habit of leaving bank statements unopened.

The second part of the short letter was another apology, this time for not having stuck around (although the guy didn't try to make any excuses), followed by a request to see Kieren again.  _Thought we could meet up again_ , was how the guy had phrased it. More sex, Kieren supposed. He didn't think it was a bad idea, so, on his break, he took his phone out and sent a message to the number that had been left under the simple name - Rick.

-

When they'd arranged for Rick to come to Kieren's that Friday night at seven, Kieren had expected them to end up in bed and going at each other until they were both exhausted. What he hadn't expected was to answer the door after buzzing Rick into the building only to find the guy standing there dressed in jeans and a smart black shirt, the top two buttons undone to reveal pale skin beneath, with a six pack of Bulmer’s Bold Black Cherry - the drink Kieren had been drinking the night they met - in one arm, bouquet of purple and white flowers in the other.

_ I hope you don't mind _ , Rick had said. Kieren hadn't known how to respond, so had simply let the guy in, politely insisting he didn't mind at all, when, really, he had no idea what to think. He hadn't cooked. He'd had a meal late afternoon, and hadn't even considered the fact that this would be more like... like a date. He felt like an idiot as he let Rick stand there in the kitchen while he took the flowers and put them into a vase, trying to work out what his next move should be. Flowers. Fuck, you got a girl flowers. Kieren wasn't a girl. It was a nice gesture though, and they were beautiful. They could even have been from a florist - Kieren didn't know of any supermarket or petrol station that used simple brown paper to wrap their bouquets in.

After awkwardly explaining that he hadn't expected to have to cook, Kieren gratefully agreed to Rick's suggestion that they order a pizza. As he fetched his laptop to place the order online, Kieren wondered why the guy hadn't jumped him yet - they'd been unable to stop touching each other the last time they were together. Maybe Rick was more inhibited without alcohol in him. Something about the unexpected situation was making Kieren hold back from reaching out to Rick first.

It was only after the order was placed and Kieren had answered Rick's question as to how long it would take - twenty-five minutes, the window he'd left open said - that Rick moved closer. With a simple response of ' _good_ ,', he tugged at the waist of Kieren's top, stepping into his personal space. Kieren didn't object. This was what he'd been hoping for.

Rick was an incredible kisser. For a moment there had been hesitation, as if he expected Kieren to pull away, but it had quickly given way to confidence as Rick deepened the kiss, quickly learning the fastest way to take Kieren's breath away. Not that it took much. Hands resting on solid biceps and feeling the definition of the muscles beneath the thin fabric, Kieren tried not to tremble with the need coursing through his veins.

Rick went no further, though. He held back, clearly restraining himself. Kissing was fine, it seemed, and he had no objection to Kieren's hands all over his body, but Rick kept his own firmly above Kieren's waist, simply holding him. His hips had involuntarily bucked against Kieren's hand when he palmed the obvious erection through the thick denim, and Rick had pulled back from the heated kiss they were sharing, breathing heavily and seemingly trying to regain his composure. Kieren was caught between pure enjoyment at the effect he was having on Rick and the sight of him barely managing to restrain his desire, and growing frustration at the tension that was building between them but had nowhere to go. God, he wanted Rick to fuck him.

It wasn't quite the bedroom, but they'd moved to the living room, and Kieren had been sitting straddling Rick, trying to provoke him into a response by grinding their hips together. When the buzzer had sounded, he pulled back, defeated, and gone silently to collect the delivery. When he brought it to the living room, he put the TV on for background noise, and they both ended up staring at it absentmindedly while they ate, unspeaking. Kieren wasn't really hungry, and managed two bites in the time Rick had finished a slice. It was after another minute of awkward silence that Rick had given up and shoved his food away.  _Bedroom?_  he asked.

Kieren hadn't hesitated.

-

God, no one had fucked him like that before. As he slumped back against the mattress, spent, Kieren let his head fall to the side, watching where Rick lay on his back trying to catch his breath. Damn, the guy was talented. And handsome. Kieren wasn't really sure which of the two facts was more important to him right then, if either. His mind was churning over blissful nothingness, and he let it as he rolled slightly, reaching for Rick. His touch was accepted and, despite being flushed from exertion, they wrapped their arms around each other, the breath from Rick's nose tickling Kieren's upper lip as they kissed unhurriedly.

Rick had eventually pulled away, admitting with a sigh that he'd hoped to spend more time with Kieren before they'd ended up in bed. Kieren laughed softly, asking if it was really such a bad thing. Rick had given him a devilishly wide grin then, stunning Kieren with the intensity of it and just how much the expression lit up his whole face. It felt like something in Kieren's heart sank, falling away. Maybe he was the one falling, he wasn't sure. He just knew he never wanted this guy to leave his bed again.

Which Rick didn't, for the rest of that night. He was even there in the morning, kissing Kieren and pushing into his willing body with ease. Of all the positions they'd fucked in, facing each other was probably Kieren's favourite, as it was the easiest to wrap his arms and legs around Rick, and watch his reactions in. It also worked right now for him because he ached, and twisting to kiss Rick wasn't something he felt able to do, and he really, really liked kissing Rick, no matter how sloppy and broken the kisses became as they fucked.

As it was his flat, he fixed breakfast. Rick stood behind him, seeming less interested in the food and more interested in kissing Kieren's neck, which was still damp from the shower they’d just taken, distracting him by teasing over all the sensitive spots Rick had learnt in the short time they'd been together. Kieren let him. Being held in such strong arms and focused on so intently by an incredibly handsome, grinning, teasing guy was infinitely more interesting than the food he was trying to prepare.

When Rick eventually left, he felt a sense of loss, and found himself standing in the kitchen, staring at the flowers. Maybe a minute passed since Rick had left, when his phone vibrated, indicating an incoming text. Kieren couldn't help smiling when he picked up his phone and read the short but sweet ' _thanks, last night was amazing_ ' that Rick had sent him. It really had been amazing.

-

They did it again. And then again. And again. Nearly every week, Rick came round. Kieren wasn't quite sure what was happening, but found that, while he cared a lot about how good Rick was in bed, as time went by he was starting to care more and more about Rick himself, and what had to say about his life - what he did, the things he enjoyed, where he'd grown up, the people in his life. He was enjoying listening to Rick tell him about dumb stories from his childhood as much as he was enjoying straddling the guy and riding him until Rick came, giving a strangled cry that often sounded like the nickname Kieren had been given - Ren. He wasn't quite sure what was happening, but it felt good. It felt right, so he didn't question it.

Every time Rick visited, he brought flowers. Kieren had stopped finding it strange, and instead found himself enjoying the splash of colour that served as a reminder of the last time Rick had visited. It was always lonely when the gap between visits was long enough that the flowers withered and died. Now and then Rick also gave Kieren the traditional chocolates, but more often than not, he'd bring ingredients for breakfast, some drinks to share, or a DVD he thought Kieren might like to add to his meagre collection. Rick really didn't have to do it, but when Kieren had told him as much, Rick had looked a little lost, insisting that he liked doing it. He offered to stop, but Kieren just shook his head. Rick didn't mind doing it, and it was nice to be treated now and then when Rick came round. Plus, Kieren reminded himself, he was the one who supplied the condoms and lubricant - not to mention the location. They hadn't once gone to Rick's place, and somehow Kieren had known not to ask.

So, after a few months, when Rick, hugging Kieren tightly after a rough, satisfying fuck with Kieren bent over the arm of the sofa, turned to him and brought up the subject of not only staying the night at Rick's, but also doing so after attending a friend's birthday party, Kieren's eyes widened in surprise. He'd never expected Rick to ask anything like this of him. Kieren had always been separate from everything else in Rick's life, and he was mostly okay with that. One night - very rarely two - a week wasn't much, it was far, far better than nothing, so Kieren hadn't let himself think too much on the days and nights Rick wasn't with him. While they were together, Rick focused on him completely. That was enough.

Only Rick wanted to introduce him to his friends. As his date. As the person he'd been seeing. When Rick asked if he minded, Kieren just shook his head, listening as Rick talked about the previous day, in which he'd finally admitted he was seeing a guy. He'd not corrected his friends over the last few months when they'd assumed he was seeing a girl, but when his friends had urged him to invite the girl he'd been dating to the party, he'd finally corrected them. He laughed nervously as he admitted to Kieren that he’d been afraid, and the looks of disbelief some friends had given him stung. But he said was glad he’d done it, and the friend whose birthday it was had no objection to Kieren coming whatsoever. As far as coming out went, Kieren didn’t think it sounded as if it had gone too badly. He would never have asked Rick to do that for him, but Rick had done it anyway. The rush of admiration and warmth Kieren felt made him lean into Rick’s touch, curling against him as he nodded and agreed to go with him. It was a fortnight away, so there was a chance Rick might change his mind, but despite how strange this step in what wasn’t even a proper relationship was, Kieren hoped Rick wouldn’t.

-

And he didn't. It was strange to meet Rick anywhere other than his own doorway, and walking from the station with Rick was weird enough, but going into an unfamiliar flat full of strangers with the guy - and being known as his 'date' - was even weirder still. Weird in a good way, Kieren decided. He liked being by Rick's side. Kieren wasn't usually one for parties and crowds, which Rick knew and had promised that they wouldn't stay too long, but he actually found himself enjoying it. Rick had promised he wouldn't leave Kieren alone, or let him feel left out. The latter was harder for Rick to uphold, as Kieren knew nothing of the stories the group of friends shared with each other (one or two snippets he did recall Rick telling him about, and some people present Rick didn't know), but Rick kept his word as best he could.

By the time they made their excuses - not because they weren't enjoying themselves, but because they hadn't seen each other in a week - they'd been holding hands for over an hour, and hadn't left each other’s side. Best of all, no one seemed to care that Rick's date was a guy. Kieren was relieved - Rick had pretty much come out for him, and he would have felt unbelievably awful if it had caused a rift between friends. Maybe the fortnight to let the news settle in before they'd actually seen their friend with a guy had helped too. Still, every time he thought about fact Rick had plucked up the courage to do this (it had to have taken a lot of courage, even if Rick had never admitted that to him), it made Kieren feel a rush of warmth towards Rick and tighten his hand around Rick’s. They could have stayed longer, but Kieren had become increasingly impatient to be alone with him.

The walk was far longer than Kieren would have liked. Rick's place wasn't as nice as Kieren's, and he shared it with another guy, so they'd talked about how they'd have to be quiet, but they'd had a few drinks at the party and by the time they stumbled into Rick's room and finally got each other's clothes off, they couldn't care less. Everything about the evening had been strange and new, and the closeness and warmth Kieren had felt being at Rick’s side was more intoxicating than the drinks he’d had. They needed each other, and Kieren needed Rick inside him so badly he gave a relieved cry as he was bent over and thrust into, each subsequent movement drawing wanton moans from his lips. Rick's hand attempted to stifle them, covering his mouth and parting his fingers frequently to allow Kieren to draw breath he couldn't quite get enough of through his nose, but Rick quickly grew tired of that and pulled out, pushing Kieren down onto the bed and swiftly re-entering him. Kieren almost missed the hand smothering on his mouth, but Rick's lips were close enough.

Rick's fast, relentless movements made the bed protest loudly, and when the poor excuse for a kiss broke, Kieren's moans and cries as he was being fucked echoed against the walls. They were being loud, and Kieren couldn’t bring himself to care. He was too lost in the feeling to try and dampen down his reaction for anyone. The alcohol was drawing them out that little bit longer, and when Rick's hand eventually coaxed his orgasm from him, Kieren tensed, shuddering and not even hearing the sounds he made as he came hard over both their bodies, mind blanking out from the bliss and the feeling of Rick still thrusting into him.

When Rick collapsed onto him, spent and unintentionally smearing the sticky mess on their stomachs even further, Kieren just brought his arms up to encircle Rick, turning his head to find Rick's lips for the slow kiss the always seemed to share as they came down from their high. It was comforting, and made the loss as Rick slipped from him a little easier to bear. Kieren didn't like them being parted - it was a feeling he liked less and less the more time went by.

It was a single bed, so when they eventually pulled apart and cleaned up, Rick dumping the used condom in the bin and grabbing an unopened one to stuff strategically down the side of the mattress, Kieren lay on his side, watching Rick and waiting for him to finish what he was doing and come back to bed. Despite the fears he had about how they'd fit in such a small space or how they’d manage to get any rest, Kieren was soon falling asleep, Rick curled around him. The gentle kiss and whisper of ‘ _good night_ ’ were the last things he remembered before he gave in to satisfied exhaustion.

-

The sunlight was warming his skin as he lay there, spilling through the thin, poorly-drawn curtains and bathing the two of them in light. Kieren shifted slightly, barely untangling his limbs from Rick's as he lifted his head to take in Rick's features. Something in Kieren's chest shifted as if being dislodged, swelling as he looked at Rick, and a small smile tugging at his lips.. He felt... happy – happier than he could remember feeling in a long time. As he watched the golden sunlight pick out the details of Rick's features he saw a grin spreading across Rick's lips - he hadn't been asleep as Kieren though. Instead of pretending he hadn't been looking, when hazel eyes slowly opened and fixed on his own Kieren simply grinned back, that feeling in his chest swelling even further as he leant in to give Rick a chaste kiss and gently shifted to whisper  _good morning_  against his cheek. Rick gave a low rumble of a laugh, his arms encircling Kieren as he returned the sentiment.

They lay like that, unmoving, for what could have been hours. Either of them could have reached for the condom or the bottle of lube discarded on the floor as they usually did, but they were both happy to lie there sharing each other's warmth, unmoving as the world slowly spun on around them. It was unusual for them not to have started something by now, Kieren supposed, but it felt right. Then again, when had anything ever felt wrong or out of place with Rick?

Eventually, slow, tender touches got the better of them, and the hands tracing over each other grazed spots that teased soft gasps and sighs from their lips, stirring them into wanting more. Kieren couldn't remember them ever having taken so long to explore like this before, but what did it matter? It was how good it felt right now that he cared about and wanted to focus on. Twisting over Rick and off the bed to reach for the lube, Kieren brought himself to kneel astride Rick as he prepared himself. He barely needed it, but watching the expressions flickering over Rick's face as he fingered and teased himself was worth drawing it out for as long as he possibly could. To his surprise, Rick didn't push or hurry him; he just waited patiently until Kieren was done and had torn open the foil and prepared them both. His hands were on Kieren's thighs as Kieren positioned himself and slowly, inch by inch, sank down on Rick's length.

It took a moment for him to be able to move, struck by the intensity of not only the physical feeling, but also the way Rick was looking up at him, eyes drinking in the sight of him and caring nothing other than Kieren. Only when Kieren shifted did Rick finally move, gently rolling his hips to meet the motion. The rocking motion jarred Kieren so deeply it left him breathless, and he sought it again, and again. Something about the way they usually fucked wasn't quite there, but rather than it feeling like something was missing, it felt like it completed them. Rick's hands were smoothing over his body, and he let his own shakily do the same as he bore down on Rick's length, watching the pleasure play across Rick's face. It made him feel incredible - both prized and powerful at the same time. Rick was looking up at him with such open need and desire it put the power clearly in Kieren's hands, but at the same time that look and the touches made him feel... he couldn't quite find the word. Revered? Worshipped?

The hand wrapping around his length distracted him from his thoughts and caused a look of almost pained pleasure across his face as Rick started to ease the ache that had been slowly building. There was such intensity to the touch and the way Rick was still rolling his hips to meet Kieren's motions that he knew would bring him to completion far sooner than he wanted. Rick was straining to meet Kieren's movements before he'd even begun to shift back down, but he didn't take back the control and fuck Kieren as he had always done before. Determined not to finish alone, Kieren quickened his pace, trying to give Rick what he needed to tip over the edge. He got there first though, and all too soon he was gasping and whimpering as he came, coating Rick's hand and stomach.

Whatever Rick seemed to need, that was it. Barely able to keep himself moving, Kieren watched, open-mouthed and gasping, as Rick came, knowing that his own orgasm had helped Rick find his.

As he let himself fall forward into Rick's arms, Kieren thought that the step outside what he supposed was the norm for them should maybe have left them feeling awkward. But it didn't. He could feel the beat of Rick’s heart as their chests rose and fell together, and closeness just as comforting as it had ever been. It felt right. He felt like he belonged in Rick's arms, and when they laced their fingers together, the touch didn't feel strange and unusual as it had last night: it felt like they had been made for each other.

They slowly rearranged themselves, curling together in a way that felt just right, and Kieren didn't feel the need to talk to fill the space between them, because there wasn't any.


End file.
